In numerous and varied applications, primary electric circuits are selectively activated by selective supply of electric power. Such selective activation may be accomplished by a switch, such as a mechanical, electric, magnetic, optical or other switch. Often times, when a primary electric circuit is activated, more electric power is conveyed to the circuit than is necessary for proper operation. Unfortunately, such excess power is wastefully diverted to a ground instead of being stored or otherwise diverted to the primary, or an ancillary, application for subsequent use (i.e., as a recycled power source).
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a secondary electric circuit and associated power storage system, wherein any excess power, unused by an electrically-activated primary circuit, is stored or otherwise harnessed, and, thereafter, diverted for use by the secondary electric circuit of an adjunct electric system, or the like. Accordingly, the present invention seeks to advantageously utilize this excess, and otherwise traditionally wasted, electric power as a “recycled” power source.